Tyrant
is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes. It came to Earth to challenge Taro after defeating the other Ultra Brothers, where it was surprisingly quickly dispatched by the sixth Ultra Brother. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune... Ultraman on Uranus, Ultra Seven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the kaiju's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, quickly causing nothing but chaos and destruction. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Shockingly, whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the Other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Trivia *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju whom had defeated more than 1 ultra: 5 in total. *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju to express feelings, which appears to sadism. When he fought the brothers he appears to "laugh" when the brothers are weakened by his strength. Also, before battling Ultraman, Tyrant shows boredom while waiting for the Ultra to arrive on Uranus. *Tyrant's roar is a reused Enmargo roar. *There is a mistake in Tyrant's arms. Barabas's had the hook on the left and the mace on the right. Tyrant has the mace on the left and the hook on the right. *Tyrant's roar is a reused Grost roar. *His appearence was referenced by Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episodes 12-13. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the kaiju: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) was awoken and went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the kaiju until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the kaiju and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other kaiju whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the kaiju on fire before exploding. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the film, Tyrant's roar is reused from the Toho kaiju, Ganimes. Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Kaiju Tyrant Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Tyrant reappears in episodes 6 and 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first kaiju to appear in the show, but already was a brute. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but possibly due to Grande having the superior Battlenizer NEO, Tyrant overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Eleking however suffered an even more brutal beat down, especially with his electrical powers not effecting Tyrant. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, neither them nor Eleking were no match for Tyrant and finally, Tyrant cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing Rei's first kaiju and mortally wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovery, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer (Thanks to the assistance of his sister, Kate.) Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and this time, the match was more evened in strength from both kaiju. With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora defeated Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his Gorge,killing Grande's kaiju. Trivia *Tyrant gains additional superpowers in this series. He can fire purple energy darts from his ears. This could be a modified attack that original belonged to Alien Icarus. Tyrant can absorb energy through his gorge to become stronger, which is taken from Reconstructed Bemstar's gorge. *During the opening credits to the series, Tyrant is seen battling Zetton, even though neither kaiju fought or met each other in the series. *Tyrant's color scheme in this series is more pale and grey rather than his vibrant colors in his original appearance. *This is the only series in which Tyrant was NOT created by the dead souls of the kaiju that create him. Instead, he is simply a Battle Nizer kaiju. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with Ho, Banpira, Gudon, Eleking, King Gesura, and Red King. He was then seen teaming up with Ho, Vakishim, Sadora, Alien Reflect, and Galberos to take down Litra. Tyrant was recalled back by Belial along with the surviving monster to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the last monster killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack in the final battle behind Alien Valkie, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, and Zetton. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Tyrant's appearance in the film. *Tyrant is one of the Kaiju that makes up Beryudora's support Ultraman Retsuden Tyrant reappeared in episode 39 & 103 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Tyrant is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused and modified for Tyrant's appearance in the series. *Although the pre-battle part of the battle described Ultraman Taro fighting Tyrant, it is unknown why Ultraman Leo had to take Taro's place. It is also unknown why Leo has seemingly taken Taro's place in the Ultra Brothers lineup, as Taro is constantly missing. Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant will reappear in season 2 of Ultra Zero Fight. Tyrant teams up with Alien Temperor as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Ultra Zero Fight. *Tyrant's eyes change color in this series, during the video Tyrants eyes are red but, in still's and credits his eyes are dark orange and yellow. *Tyrant will replace Jathar(Alien Hipporito) after he dies. *Tyrant gains the ability to deflect energy based weapons toward his gorge *Tyrant also makes an apearance on the darkness 5 biography speacial Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror.jpg|Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Dark Terror vs Jean Brother Jean-nine vs Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant attacked by Jean-nine Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|Later,Zero Darkness (Belial) talk to the four member of Darkness & Tyrant Zero Darkness(Belial) ask Darkness Four & Tyrant to rule the universe.jpg|Zero Darkness (Belial) ask them to join him to rule the universe Later,Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to Darkness Four and Tyrant.jpg|They about to go right now Ultraman Ginga Tyrant appeared in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special darklived by Alien Icarus on himself and the other Spark Dolls of the monsters that make up him. Tyrant then fought Ultraman Tiga and eventually Jean-nine and ended up in defeat with all of the Spark Dolls turning back to their form of state and being recovered by Hikaru Raido. New Ultraman Retsuden In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 9, his battle against Jean-bot and Jean-nine alongside his master Alien Temperor was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glenfire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. He was also the subject of topic for Episodes 12-13 as well as the monsters that make up him. In Episode 13, his battle against Ultraman Zero along with Alien Temperor and his battle against the Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro was referenced by the same Ultraman that defeated him. Trivia *The Tyrant suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Tyrant's appearance in the series. Data - EX Tyrant= EX Tyrant This is Tyrant EX form, which it's height overtowering normal Ultras. This form only appear in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It was defeat by Ultraman Taro, before evolve into EX Tyrant II. Powers and Weapons *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. *Enhanced Flame: Ex Tyrant can fire a flames from his mouth. *Meteorite Falldown: By using Barabas's mace/hand, EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite, Not only can it defeat foes in one hit it can deliver massive devastation. *Drag-and-Slam: EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. Body Parts *Ears: Alien Icarus *Hair: Geronimon *Face: Seagoras *Torso: Bemstar *Horns: Black King (back of head) & Seagoras (nasal) *Arms: Barabas *Tail: King Crab & Mukadender *Front legs: Red King *Rear legs: Gomora - EX Tyrant II= EX Tyrant II This is Tyrant's undead, skeletal like form, gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated. EX Tyrant II will keep reviving himself until he gets exposed to direct sunlight. Same as EX Tyrant, he was defeated by Ultraman Taro, after the two see the sun. Only appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant II can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstars gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. *Purple Flame: Ex Tyrant II can fire flames from his mouth. But the flames are purple and more powerful. Can severely damage enemies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant II will keep reviving no matter how much enemies kill him. To disable it EX Tyrant must be in sunlight. *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant II can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe(s) is disintegrated. After that they'll go back to EX Tyrant II's body. Body Parts He doesn't change. It's only the skeleton form of the original Tyrant. }} Video Game appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Tyrant appears thoroughly throughout the video games in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series as a playable character, starting in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth He does however play a much bigger role in the story mode in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. The first time he is seen, Tyrant was attacking a city until Ultraman Taro appeared to stop him and eventually Taro manages to defeat Tyrant once again. Later, Alien Mephilas and Alien Baltan are experimenting with several kaiju on earth, transforming them into "EX kaiju". Tyrant is one of the kaiju who was transformed into EX Tyrant and Ultraman Taro returns to face him again, this time on a comet. Ultraman Taro manages to defeat EX Tyrant, but the vengeful spirits that create Tyrant refuse to die so easily and Tyrant transforms into his skeletal form, EX Tyrant II. However in the end, Taro prevails and EX Tyrant II dies again after being defeated while the sun's rays shone on the comet. EX Tyrant Towards the end of the story mode, Alien Mephilas revives EX Tyrant in his first from to fight against Ultraman Cosmos to test his strength. Ultimately, Cosmos defeats EX Tyrant. EX Tyrant II Much like the other kaiju counterparts who were given EX forms. EX Tyrant greatly differed from his original appearance. As EX Tyrant, Tyrant retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate kaiju. However his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of an actual Ultraman. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centuarian body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. His left-handed Mace hand is now chain-linked that can be retracted and used as a ball-and-chain weapon (instead of the original, where it was a hook attached to a mace that can be fired like a harpoon. EX tyrant can launch both his mace and hook at the same time (still clumped together) or individually launch the hook). His right-handed Axe hand is also nearly quadrupled in size, almost matching EX Tyrant's own height. EX Tyrant II As EX Tyrant II, Tyrant's body is modeled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self, possessed by the vengeful spirits of the kaiju he was created from. Strangely enough, He keeps the gigantic-sized mace and ax hands that he has as his first EX Tyrant form. Additional Trivia *Tyrant is the only kaiju who has two separate EX forms. *Tyrant was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. *None of Tyrant's film appearances explain his origin as a kaiju created from deceased kaiju. *In Ultraman All Star Chronicles Tyrant possessed his EX Tyrant roars. *EX Tyrant II is erroneously depicted as having 4 toes, even though the Original Tyrant (and the front half of EX Tyrant) has only 3 toes. Gallery Videos Video Games Pictures Tyrant in space.png|Tyrant flying away from Uranus Tyrant Saturn.png|Tyrant on Saturn Tyrant Saturn I.png Tyrant Jupiter.png|Tyrant on Jupiter Tyrant Jupiter I.png Tyrant v Ultraman Ace on Mars.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Ace on Mars Tyrant v Eleking.png|Grande's Tyrant vs Rei's Eleking Tyrant v Eleking I.png Tyrant v Ultraman Tiga in Ginga.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Ginga theatrical special Tyrant in ginga I.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga Tyrant in Ginga II.png Tyrant Ginga body.png Tyrant pic.png Tyrant pic I.png Tyrant Ginga.png 185px-Velokron_18.jpg|Tyrant in the Monster Brothers Army 266px-Tyrant1.jpg|Tyrant in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Kaiju Tyrant Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen